


Prezent

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [55]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ma ten sam problem co roku...</p><p>Prompt 55. "Prezent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Betowała: wrotka777

          Boże narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Danny nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do braku śniegu, a jeszcze bardziej nie znosił, że co roku miał ten sam problem. Kupno prezentu dla McGarretta. Co można kupić mężczyźnie, który cieszyłby się jedynie z broni?  
          Stojąc przed wystawą najnowszego sprzętu, zastanawiał się czy nie kupić mu czegoś w tym stylu.  
– Może w czymś ci pomóc? – Nieoczekiwanie tuż za nim pojawił się Steve.  
– Tak, możesz powiedzieć, co chcesz na prezent.  
– Och, ja już wiem, co chcę. Wcale nie musisz tego kupować.  
          Steve pocałował go, po czym wyciągnął ze sklepu. On doskonale wiedział, co chce pod choinkę.


End file.
